


L'aveu

by Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand un Chevalier avoue (presque) ses sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'aveu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** L'aveu

 **Auteur :** Iris-Ardell

**L'aveu**

Je l'avoue, la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu m'as été complètement indifférente. Tu étais la petite-fille de l'homme qui nous avait tirés de l'orphelinat, les autres garçons et moi. Grand bien te fasse ! Pour ma part, je ne voyais en toi, à cette époque, qu'une étrangère, une personne lointaine, avec qui jamais je n'aurais d'interactions.

Un hangar fut mis à notre disposition, avec des équipements, des machines de musculation, et on nous ordonna de nous entraîner. Comme les autres, je me suis lancé dans ces exercices physiques. Nous n'avions pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, devenir plus fort... lequel d'entre nous n'aurait pas désiré cela ? De toute façon, que nous le voulions ou non, nous étions soumis au bon vouloir de celui que tu appelais grand-père.

Un jour, tu décidas de te mêler à nous, pauvres orphelins. Pour satisfaire tes caprices de petite fille pourrie gâtée. Mademoiselle voulait faire du cheval... Le cheval étant l'un de nous, bien entendu. Ton choix se porta sur moi. Mais il était hors de question pour moi de t'obéir. Tu avais beau être "mademoiselle Saori Kido", je refusais d'être ton esclave. Et ce n'était pas ta badine qui allait me faire peur.

Ce qui me fit peur, ce fut l'empressement de Jabu à te servir de monture. Ce type n'avait donc aucune fierté ? Le résultat fut que le pauvre se retrouva avec de vilaines écorchures aux genoux, tandis que tu riais, heureuse. Ton grand-père arriva et tu te précipitas vers lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il te passe un savon.

Nous sommes partis aux quatre coins du monde, pour tenter d'obtenir une armure de Bronze. Pour ma part, ce fut la Grèce, où je gagnai la Cloth de Pégase. Puis je revins au Japon. Où je vous retrouvais, toi, Tatsumi... et Jabu, toujours aussi dévoué à ta personne.

Tu me promis de m'aider à chercher ma sœur, à condition que je participe aux Galaxian Wars. Marché que j'acceptai. Je voulais tant revoir Seika !

Il y eut le tournoi, interrompu par le Chevalier du Phénix. Ce fut en me lançant à la recherche de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire que je découvris, en mes anciens adversaires, des hommes loyaux et courageux, prêts au sacrifice pour une noble cause.

Le Sanctuaire nous envoya divers assassins, tous chargés de rapporter la Cloth d'or au Grand Pope. Lorsque tu fus capturée par Docrate, tu nous enjoignis de ne pas nous préoccuper de toi, mais de protéger l'armure coûte que coûte. En t'écoutant parler de la sauvegarde de la paix dans le monde, je songeais que tu avais changé. Où était la gamine gâtée qui nous imposait ses caprices ?

Et vint La révélation. Tu n'étais pas que la demoiselle Kido, tu étais Athéna en personne. Mon premier réflexe fut de rire. Mais je me retins, car aussitôt, je sentis une formidable énergie, puissant et douce à la fois. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une cosmo-énergie aussi forte. Elle émanait de toi. Je te croyais princesse, en fait tu étais une déesse. Avec laquelle nos Cloth entraient en résonance.

Désormais nous étions voués à te protéger, avec encore plus d'ardeur que nous n'en avions mise à protéger l'armure d'or.

Ne te méprends pas. Si tu étais restée la peste pourrie du début, jamais je ne t'aurais suivie. Les autres non plus. Mais tu n'étais plus la même.

À plusieurs reprises, tu démontras ton statut divin, comme, lorsque Aiolia voulut te tester en te portant son attaque. Je refusais de le laisser faire. Mais tu parvins à le convaincre que le Domaine Sacré était corrompu de l'intérieur. Cela nous en fit un allié.

Puis vint la bataille du Sanctuaire, horrible, fratricide. Nous n'avions cependant pas le choix. Il nous fallait renverser le pouvoir en place. Et surtout, te sauver la vie. Une jeune femme ordinaire aurait succombé aussitôt touchée par la flèche d'or. Toi, tu survivais. Tu allais jusqu'à nous encourager par la pensée, nous envoyant des ondes positives, alors même que tu étais aux portes de la mort.

Je t'ai vue, par la suite, faire don de ta personne. À Asgard où tu bravas le froid polaire afin de retarder la fonte des glaces. Dans le pilier central du royaume de Poséidon, où tu manquas te noyer.

Désormais je ne voyais plus en toi la Saori de mon enfance. Je voyais une femme au courage exceptionnel, pleine d'amour et de compassion pour le genre humain. Pour le coup, tu étais vraiment une déesse.

Je me battrai pour toi. Jusqu'au bout.

Athéna... Saori... je t'...


End file.
